A Chance of Life
by saddestrains
Summary: Tohru Honda has been offered an opportunity to become one of the zodiac. Which means an opportunity for Kyo or Yuki to confess their feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Annoncement

A Chance in Life 

by: Saddestrains

Discliamer: I don't own anyone

First fic so don't come after me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Announcement

The phone had rung in the middle of a very hot afternoon at the Sohma household. Kyo want to answer the phone but was beaten by Yuki. Kyo and Yuki had thier fight outside the house. So Tohru had to answer it.

"Sohma resident how can I help you?" answered Tohru,

"Tohru Honda, you have been summoned to the Sohma Main House" said Hatori on the other end of the line.

"Okay what time? Does Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun need to come?" asked Tohru.

"Tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm and yes bring Yuki and Kyo... Oh and bring that dog with you. Good bye" and the phone line was dead.

'Okay I need to bring Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san tomorrow at 2' thought Tohru.

Tohru went to tell Shigure about the news. She found him in his room which was messier then usual. Old clothes were on the floor in three different piles. Books were everywhere. His bed was not even noticeable thorugh all of those things.

"Oh really? Why would they need us to go to the Main House now? I just went there last week. Hmm this is a mystery" said Shigure, looking at Tohru thorugh his glasses.

"I don't know. Hartori said that we needed to go tomorrow" responded Tohru, who was now getting very nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Go and tell Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. They should be somewhere in the back yard. I hope they aren't killing eachother with the chairs out there. Or hang one another on the drying line," said Shigure.

"Oh no! I better go find them fast!" And with that Tohru left the room.

Tohru found them in the backyard. Good news was they weren't dead. Bad news was they were very beaten. They had cuts and scratchs and bruises were starting to show.

Kyo had a bloody nose and a big gash on his right arm. And scratches were on his legs and arms and upper body.

Yuki had bruises on whole body and a huge bruise on his face. Which covered half his cheek.

"We're all going to the Sohma Main house tomorrow at 2. Just to let you know" said Tohru.

"Yuki and Kyo looked very shocked.

"Why the hell are we going to the main house!" shouted Kyo.

"Kyo-kun please don't move or your going to hurt yourself." Tohru went over to him and tryed to make him stop moving.

She took them both inside to get their cuts washed out and bandaged. Shigure went out to see what the damage was outside.

Yuki and Kyo were both in bed early to let thier wounds heal a bit. Tohru brought them some food to they're rooms to eat. Udon and rice was for dinner. Once it was 10:30 pm everyone was asleep and waiting to see what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

Okay first chapter is down. Tell what needs to be improved and what doesn't. Flames are very welcome. I know this chapter is very short but its not my fault. I like short Chapters. Makes people wait. Reviews please. I want 10 reviews before going on! 


	2. Chapter 2: Options

A Chance of Life

By: saddestrains

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters just Takaya-sama.

First fic so don't come after me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Options 

The next day came too soon. By 2 pm, they were standing outside the gates of the Sohma household. Kyo wasn't too happy about being there.

When Shigure knocked on the door, Hatori answered the door. "Morning Hatori-san," said Tohru. "Morning Honda-kun," answered Hatori. He led them down the hall and into a room.

Akito sat on a cushion, as if waiting for them to arrive. Cushions were laid around the room. Shigure, Hatori, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo sat down on the cushions.

Akito started talking first. "Today we are here to give Tohru Honda a place in the Zodiac."

Everyone was shocked at hearing this, except Hatori.

"You mean your allowing Honda-san into the Zodiac!" shouted Kyo and Yuki, who stood up.

"Akito," said Shigure. "How are you going to do that?" The question hung in the air for some time now. It was in everyone's heads.

"First," said Akito "You will need to choose what zodiac animal she will like to become, and then I'll show you how."

Tohru thought about that. 'What kind of zodiac animal would I like to be… I could be the cat like Kyo-kun or maybe a tiger like Kisa-san… Oh so many animals I don't know which one to choose'

To be continued….

Or will it?

* * *

Well that was Chapter 2 folks. Well I hope I get more reviews! Oh btw I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner. High school is really hard and time-consuming… bye! 

THANK YOU'S TO THE FOLLOWING:

Mystical2249

Lil-epad

Darksesshouluv

I'm a person!

Fullmetal Chibi

Kishe

Majorkyofan

O.O Ostrich Queenie O.O

Shadygurlslilsis

Hana-chan

Touya-lover131

Shadowfox5579

Mrs. KyouSohma

* * *

Oh I want to do a poll. What animal should Tohru become? 

Tigard

Cat

Mouse

Cow

Boar

Dragon

Horse

Sheep

Rooster

Monkey

Rabbit

Snake

Dog


	3. Chapter 3: Choices Chosen

A Chance of Life

By: saddestrains

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters just Takaya-sama.

First fic so don't come after me. (Same drill)

* * *

Chapter 3: Choices Chosen

Tohru had been thinking about this before, but was still unable to pick. I guess I could be a cat like Kyo-kun, or a rabbit like Momiji-kun, Tohru thought. Then Akito answered for her since she was taking to long to think of which animal to become.

"You will become the cat, like Kyo. He will be set free and you will be in his place."

"WHAT!" Both Kyo and Yuki shouted at him, standing up to make a slightly bigger threat.

"Is there a problem with the animal I'm choseing? If so I can make her a donkey if you like," answered Akito flatly, seeminly unfazed by Kyo and Yuki's outburst.

"Oh nothing's wrong with your choice Akito-san," saud Shigure, who was forcing Kyo and Yuki back to their seats.

"Oh I would love to be a cat!" said Tohru excitedly. Putting her hands together she looked like she was praying.

"Fine. Shigure go and bring in the other Zodiac animals in here now," ordered Akito. Shigure got up and walked out closing the sliding door behind him. There was an awkward silence that seemes to have followed Shigure out the room. Each were with their own thoughts, thinking of the outcome of this.

Tohru is going to be a cat. Does this mean that I would be set free? Does that mean if I hug her she'll become a cat? Will she be the one to tranform into the other form? Kyo's mind was frantcally thinking of everything that had been going through in his life.

Tohru a cat? Man that's going to be really bad, thought Yuki, but that means I can hug her.

The sliding door opened and the other eleven zodiac animals walked in with a straight face.

"I want you to sit in a circle around Kyo and Tohru," ordered Akito, pointing at the convient pillowed seats being placed in a circle. "Tohru sit behind Kyo, back to back. Now let the ceremony begin."

To be Continued... (Maybe?)

* * *

Ne was that okay? I tried. It's been a while since I updated. School very hard... TT SORRY! So I went through all of the reviews I got and it was pretty close. The Rabbit, Horse, and Fox were even by 3, but the Cat won by 4! So there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
